


Rota Zero

by Chibieska



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Contests, F/M, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Team Plasma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dizem que a rota mais importante é aquela que se percorre com o coração. Com certeza a pessoas nunca saiu de casa e atravessou as rotas cheias de pokémon e perigos para fazer tal afirmação. Nós deveríamos ter ficado em casa, fingindo que nunca tínhamos nos conhecido, nem nos entregado a situação.<br/>Mas não podíamos imaginar que Unova se tornaria um pandemônio e que nos tornaríamos parte crucial desse problema. Só nos restou abraçar o destino. - Pokémon BW2/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rota Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokémon e seus personagens pertencem a Nintendo e Game Freak.
> 
> Nota 1: Esta história possui personagens originais que pertencem apenas aos seus elaboradores, o uso sem os devidos créditos é ilegal.
> 
> Nota 2: Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Nota 3: Plágio é crime e qualquer semelhança com fatos reais é mera coincidência.
> 
> Nota 4: Esta história é de autoria de Chibieska (no caso eu) e Júlio. Todas as ideias, concepções, temas são de propriedade intelectual de ambos.
> 
> Boa leitura!

PRÓLOGO: SOBRE A FINA ARTE DE ESCREVER UM GUIA POKÉMON (ou O Que As Crianças Fazem Quando Saem em Jornada)

"Esta é Unova, uma terra incrivelmente bonita, onde a juventude floresce rápida e as crianças abraçam suas responsabilidades com um sorriso nos lábios. Onde luminárias de papel e danças folclóricas dividem lugar com dançarinos de hip hop em volta das fontes iluminadas. Onde a tecnologia avança enquanto as árvores permanecem frondosas. Onde se acorda com o chilrear de Pidgeys e se vê os Woobat abandonarem suas cavernas no final da tarde, em busca de alimento.

Há perigos sim, porque a juventude é inconsequente e caminha de mãos dadas com a inocência no desfiladeiro da aventura. Nunca se sabe o perigo que a grama ocultará, os novos seres que podem ser encontrados e as batalhas emocionantes que serão travadas na jornada da vida.

Os joelhos hão de fraquejar, a vontade será de voltar para o leito dos inseguros e dormir os sonhos doces que os Munna propiciam apenas as crianças. Mas, sempre haverá uma fita no final da competição, uma insígnia a ser conquistada, um campeão a ser superado e novos amigos a serem encontrados.

Porque não importa o caminho a seguir, a direção que tomará no dia, sempre haverá aquela rota que apenas você verá, um caminho que apenas sua mente trilhará e que te levará a mais importante jornada da sua vida. Essa rota misteriosa que existe apenas em seu coração é chamada de rota zero e..."

– Vocês estão prestando atenção? – Interrompi depois de mais um bocejo do moleque sem educação.

– Claro que estamos, senhora Charleston. – A voz doce de Haila respondeu, enquanto ela discretamente acotovelava December nas costelas.

Eu os via através do Xtransceiver e a imagem não era das melhores. December estava com o cabelo desnecessariamente longo, com a ponta da franja presa no alto da cabeça com uma presilha cor de rosa no formato de um Audino. Os cabelos loiros de Haila estavam presos com várias dessas, o que só me fazia presumir que ela era quem prendera o cabelo escuro do adolescente daquela forma. Eu podia ouvir outras vozes e ver muita movimentação ao fundo, o cenário me parecia um Centro Pokémon, mas eu não tinha certeza.

– Então, o que acharam da introdução do meu novo livro? – Eu lera para eles a introdução do meu mais novo Guia Pokémon, que se focava nas reflexões do eu interior que a maioria dos treinadores se fazem quando estão em viagem. Eles se entreolharam e Deedee deu um muxoxo que eu sabia muito bem o que significava. Ele odiava meus livros, pelo menos fingia que odiava. Haila remexeu as mãos e sorriu sem graça do outro lado da tela. – Pode ser sincera, querida. – Incentivei.

– Bem, é um pouco longa de mais e um tanto brega. – Fitava qualquer ponto que não fosse meu rosto. – A senhora não fica constrangida escrevendo essas coisas tão piegas? – Essa pirralha levara a parte de ser sincera ao pé da letra. Eu provaria a ela quem era brega quando nos encontrássemos pessoalmente.

– Não sei por que estou pedindo a opinião de duas crianças que mal saíram das fraldas. – Comentei mal humorada.

– Foi você quem ligou e começou com essa papagaiada toda. – Respondeu atravessado. Eu não via meu filho desde que partira em jornada Pokémon. Ele estava mais alto, mais forte e surpreendentemente mais esperto. Havia aprendido muito sobre Pokémon, mas continuava o moleque insolente de sempre.

– Afinal, você ligou só para se gabar do seu livro novo?

– Eu estava com saudades de você, filho desnaturado. Qual foi a última vez que tive notícias suas? – Eu estava sendo dramática, mas estava no meu direito como mãe.

– Semana passada? – Ele girou os olhos.

– Deedee, pega leve. É sua mãe, ela deve ter saudade. – Haila tentou fazer um meio de campo. Eu não fazia ideia do que aquela garota fofa e adorável fazia andando com o ogro do meu rebento, mas queria eu ter uma filha assim...

– E falou a garota que fugiu de casa. – Ele zombou, ela ficou vermelha e começou a ralhar com ele. Ok, talvez ela não fosse tão doce e boazinha e eu com certeza não queria uma filha fujona.

– Haila, você deveria conversar com seus pais. Você sabe que esse lance de fugir de casa nunca termina bem. – Eu detestava parecer aquelas mães quadradas, mas eu tinha um papel maternal a zelar.

– Mas não foi você quem acabou de falar que a juventude é inconsequente? – A voz de Deedee saiu arrastada.

– Não use só o que for conveniente a seu favor. – Rebati.

– E quando esse livro vai sair?

– Não sei ainda, o editor precisa revisar, mas deve ser em breve. Por que? Você vai comprar um exemplar? – Um sorriso fino se formou no meu rosto.

As bochechas de December se inflaram e ele pareceu bastante indignado com meu comentário.

– Mulher mercenária, você deveria me dar um de graça.

– Mas não se preocupe Haila, vou te enviar um autografado. – Ela sorriu sem graça e agradeceu, enquanto December ficava ainda mais revoltado com a situação.

Era engraçado vê-los ali, sentados um ao lado do outro. Eu nunca imaginaria que aquela amizade feita aos tropeços duraria tanto. Nem imaginaria que Haila colocaria um pouco de juízo na cabeça oca de Deedee, e muito menos esperava que ele a ajudasse a encontrar seu norte. Mas no final, ver meu filho idiota acompanhado dessa pirralha indecisa e saber que juntos eles não tinham um terço da capacidade que eu tinha na mesma idade só me fazia sentir como a geração atual estava ficando cada vez mais acomodada.

– Bem, vamos nessa, mãe. Mande um beijo para o velho. – Eles acenavam para mim através do visor.

– Cuidem-se e não se metam em problemas. E cuidem bem dos seus parceiros Pokémon. – Aquele típico discurso de mãe.

– Não se preocupe, nós só vamos atrás de um lendário e depois derrotar a Team Plasma. Fora que precisamos fazer a Haila alcançar o nível máximo de especialista...

– E você precisa ganhar mais fitas. – Ela o interrompeu.

– Espera, que história é essa de lendário e Team Plasma? – Mas eles desligaram antes de me responder.

Crianças, só serviam para nos dar dor de cabeça. Encarei o calendário que descansava ao lado do meu computador e vi as datas marcadas naquela semana, aniversário do meu marido, compromissos com o editor do meu livro e embora eu soubesse exatamente quanto tempo fazia que December e Haila saíram em suas jornadas Pokémon, isso não estava anotado e eu só podia imaginar tudo o que acontecera desde o dia em que eles colocaram os pés para fora da soleira da porta.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Reviews, comentários e críticas são sempre bem-vindos!


End file.
